It should have been a picnic
by Maya247
Summary: Shulk, Reyn and Fiora decide to make a picnic, but everything goes upside down...


_**Author's note : This story came into my mind while I was playing Xenoblade last night. I enjoyed writing it because I am very fond to the characters from this game. It sets before the plot events, in Shulk's, Reyn's and Fiora's childhood. Also, it's completly different from my other fanfiction. :) **_

**It should've been a picnic **

**Part One**

Shulk was waiting calmly at the entrance to Colony 9. The weather was pleasant, so he, Reyn and Fiora decided to make a picnic in a secret place the boy discovered three weeks ago, while searching for scrap. His friend _insisted _to bring biscuits, and Shulk was slightly amused at the thought Reyn's gonna bake them. Yes, and Vangarre would start collecting gold bugs too ! Thinking at this, he did saw the Defence Force Colonel in Outlook Park, but he better confronted Catterpillars instead of admitting this.

Fiora was waiting for them somewhere on Tephra Hill. Yesterday she was upset because Dunban did not agree with their idea, but, after speaking a whole night about how much fun it's going to be, her brother ceased. Anyway, he is planning to meet Dickson and Mumkhar, for sword fighting. Shulk respected Dunban for being the strongest person he knows. That's why he crafted a Junk Sword, but the boy doubted he would need it today, even if he ran to fetch it from the lab before coming here.

" _Where on Bionis is Reyn? "_ It was already noon. But soon, he saw his friend running really fast, with a box of biscuits in one hand.

" Leave me alone, fuzzball ! " he yelled to a Nopon who was chasing him.

" Oh Reyn, not TODAY ! " Shulk shouted angrily at the young man.

" Just run ! I'll explain later ! " He grabbed his hand, forcing him to catch up.

For a Nopon, Zukazu was fast. The blonde boy didn't even want to know the reason they were in this situation. Perhaps the entire Colony heard about it until now, if it was to think the noise Reyn made in only ten seconds.

Tephra Hill appeared in front of them, with Bunnits jumping in front of the two. Shulk tripped, pulling Reyn down with him. His elbow pressed on the corner of his sword, giving him an awful bruise.

" Shulk, man, watch out ! Zukazu is coming ! " the boy said, raising his hand to help his friend sat up . Their clothes were covered in grass.

" Come baaack ! " the chaser shouted from behind.

" Chew on this, cheeseball ! " grinned Reyn, throwing plate snow at the poor Nopon. Shulk rolled his eyes. Plate snow is horrible. They jumped over a fallen tree and quickly lay down. After a few minutes, realising Zukazu returned home, the young man raised from the ground.

" Ok... What in Bionis just happened ? " he asked, throwing an angered look at his large friend, who took the box in his hands like it was the most precious thing ever obtained. " Don't tell me you stole the biscuits "

" Umm, no, course not. "

" _Reyn _! "

" Fine ! There you have it ! I might borrowed them from Marcia... " his friend said, raising his shoulders.

Shulk was outraged. Sometimes, Reyn's thick head got them into a lot of problems, and even more scoldings from Dunban. No wonder Fiora decided to take care of the tent alone.

" Is this what you recall as borrowing ?! This is why Zukazu followed us for all this time ! I swear, for a moment, I thought it was going to be a normal day, without getting into any kind of trouble ! "

" Don't throw all this at me ! It was you who wanted biscuits at the picnic... " Reyn stated, rolling his right arm.

" Yes, I did, but not ones with the name _Jiroque_ imprinted on them ! "

" Well, there might have been something else. Ya know, why Marcia sent a hairball after us. "

" Oh really ? " Shulk asked sarcastically. But inside, he found all of this amusing, and it was very hard to keep a straight face. His friend should learn his lesson one day, and surprisingly, the old square-tache failed at this.

" She attacked me with a spoon ! I told the old lady to chill, but she ain't listened to me. "

" You can't say such things, not after... ah, let's just forget it ever happened. Sometimes, I think it's pointless ! " Shulk threw this words at Reyn, after picking up his Colony Cap, shaking it to get rid of the dust. " Come on, Fiora is waiting for us. "

The two of them walked quietly on the road, until they reached the entrance to Tephra Cave. Fiora was there, looking at both of them amazed and upset.

" Oi ! " Reyn whispered, at last instance. " Whatever comes next, don't tell her we were involved in this . I can't stand hearing the e tenth time of what a bad influence am I ! "

" I won't. But promise you'll never do something like that again. "

" Thanks, man ! " Then he addressed out loud to Fiora. " Hello there ! " The boys waved her, but she kept her arms crossed.

" I've been waiting for an hour. Where have you been ? The last thing I need is a person from the Defence Force to tell Dunban I was alone near Tephra Cave ! " the girl frowned at them.

" We were hunting Bunnits. " Reyn said, not even convincing himself it was a decent lie.

Shulk looked down. It was hopeless.

" You don't wanna know. Alright, I'm hungry as a Beach Krabble in the rain season. " It was a common saying in Colony 9, even if there was no such thing as rain season. " We need to return to the fallen tree, then make left on an abandoned road until we reach a pond. "

" Let's get going. " Fiora was already three feets away. Shulk sometimes wonedered how she changed her attitude so fast, but it was better to keep quiet.

As he said, on the left there was an abandoned road, covered with branches. Reyn, feeling somehow guilty, helped Fiora carry the tent, giving Shulk the biscuits stolen from Marcia. Dusk covered the sky, and the three were obliged to hurry before it's to dark so they could set up their camp. The sun faded , casting long shadows across the ground.

" Shulk ? " Fiora asked, approaching the boy, leaving Reyn behind.

" Yes? What's wrong ? " He turned, slightly worried.

" Why did you take your sword ? Do you think we are going to need it ? "

" No, but Dickson insisted I'd clean the lab from my things for at least one day, so the research would go properly. " Indeed, Dean was the chief of a Cylinder Hangar research, wich made Arnaut extremely jealous. _Maybe now he'll go back home, to see his daughter. _Shulk contemplated.

" Hey , lovebirds ! " Reyn shouted devilshy. "Don't leave me alone in the back of the line."

Both Shulk and Fiora turned, giving him an inexpressive look, meaning to shut him up .

" You're such a child ! " she said. " But I must admit, I never thought you will actually bring the biscuits. People learn something new every day! " said Fiora, enthused.

" Yeah, that is what I keep telling ya all . " He smirked. " Shulk, how much left ? "

" We are nearly there... Wait a second ! " he yelled, and after that, a big smile appeared on his face.

" You'll give a Homs a heart attack for shouting off like that ! " Then Reyn paused, staring at Shulk perplexed. "What's so funny ?! "

" I just remembered the time I put a spider in your shoe, and you were afraid to walk for a week, so I ended up skipping school to convince you to wear footwear again. "

After that, Reyn took revenge by placing a Caterpillar in his sock closet, and Shulk wore the same socks many days in a row. The boy seemed to remember, gazing downwards with a big smile.

"I swear, you two never truly change ! " Fiora giggled, her mood lighting up a bit after Reyn's statement.

" Whatdja expect from us ? "

Reyn then took the box from Shulk's arms, opening it with his eyes gleaming of gluttony. His friends exchanged disapproval looks, sighing. Reyn's gotta be Reyn after all. Shulk suddenly turned left, staring at a deep valley, fog amassing with the pink sky like a heavenly rainbow. Here it should've been a rope bridge, with wooden beams on each side.

" Wheydiadwistopped ? " asked Reyn, with his mouth full of crunchy cookies.

" Ohh.. you're disgusting ! " Fiora said, wickdnessy. " But, yes, I will ask the same. "

" It's a dead end. Last week there was a gang-board here. " Shulk said, skeptical.

" Then let's find another one and stay here for the whole weekend ! " Reyn chuckled, finding their situation quite amusing.

" Great idea, genius ! " Fiora smirked. " If my brother finds out, he'll never let me hang out with the two of you again ! "

She punched Reyn on the forearm, but he hardly seemed to notice. The girl quickly retreated her hand, hissing something incomprehensible because of the sudden pain. A smile engrafted on her target's face, angering Fiora a little more.

" Hey, you two ! " Shulk intervened. " It's getting dark and we should get a move on. There might be another way to the place I found, but it'll take longer. "

" I don't mind. But, man, Dunban's gonna be really mad. " Reyn contemplated, making Fiora sigh. " Oi, it's not my fault the bridge vanished ! "

" _Come on ! _ " said Shulk, nodding in a sign of approval to Fiora's reaction. " I sometimes wonder why are you so immature in inappropriate situations. "

Eager to set the camp, the blonde boy walked carelessly to north, trying to motivate his friends, but, honestly, he thought they were completely lost. Worst, Reyn ate half of the biscuits by now, and judging after his appetite, that was not the end. Why on Bionis did this day turned out like this ?

The Junk Sword hung on his back, leaning on each side because of their fast movement. Vangs are active at night, and those creatures are almost as scary as Caterpillars. And here they were, groping in the dark...

" Shulk ! Look ! " said Fiora, pointing at a cluster of tall trees and Moon Flowers. " Is this the place you mentioned ? "

" Yes, indeed. We need to turn back a few metres.. " Shulk said, brightly. Finally, dinner.

" You mean, we were walking in circles for hours because it was too dark to find it ? " Reyn asked, dumbfounded.

" I'm not sure what's your definition for a circle, so I will pass. " Fiora stated, grinning mischievously, making Reyn mumble.

The three of them headed to where the girl indicated, arriving just in time to see the sunset. Thank goodness, Fiora brought Chewy Radishes. Dunban kept talking and talking about how delicious they were, but neither of them ever got the chance to actually taste it.

" It's Reyn time ! " he said, looking with greed at the rich meal.

" That is so you.. " Shulk whispered, before laying down on a blanket made by Cheryl as a gift for reparing her watch.

" Do you mind telling me why is Jiroque's name on the cookies ?"

The boys exchanged looks quickly. First, Shulk wanted to deny, but, remembering the fact that they ran on Tephra Hill, chased by a Nopon with a spoon, made him change his mind.

" Reyn stole Marcia's biscuits. " he admitted without retain.

" I did not ! " his friend shouted desperately.

Fiora smuged.

" It's okay, Reyn."

" Really ? " The boys raised their eyebrows, questioningly.

" Yes. I don't like Marcia for how she treats Zukazu. Maybe now you taught her a lesson."

" Of how to sent a fuzzball after us ! " Reyn added.

What was left of this day they spent laughing and telling stories, such as the one with the Defence Force Colonel in Outlook Park, searching for gold bugs. At the end of it, Shulk begged his friends not to mention a thing, the other boy giving him a look that meant _I don't feel the need of one thousands press-ups ! _. After this, they all were drifted to sleep by the abnormal moon, which Fiora resembled with a White Beetle.

**Part Two**

Shulk woke up, looking around with his eyes partially opened, realising he only slept for two-three hours, judging by the colours of the sky and clouds. He didn't even had the chance to come to his senses, because of an unforseen noise coming from the woods.

" I hate this things ! " Hearing the Scrap Driver in action, he sat up, grabbed his sword and got out of the tent. There were ten arachnos crawling over the cluster, covering the logs and trees like a living cape.

" Reeyn ! Where are you ? " Shulk yelled, pulling a spider aside with the handle of the sword. His friends came out of nowhere, fighting with another dozen of monsters. Shulk performed a back attack, slaying three of them in a single hit.

" Nice one ! "

" Yes, way to go, Shulk ! " Fiora stabbed an arachno ( most likely the general ) while running towards him. " Sometimes, you just gotta get wild ! " she added, confusing both of her friends, who gave her a puzzled look.

They continued fighting, endlessly waves of monsters coming from the depths of the forest, and soon the group was too out of breath to continue.

" Zukazu here to save Hom-Hom! " shouted a Nopon from the left, swinging his Biter above his head. Reyn made eyes big of wonder, but, on the other hand, Shulk was relieved. _I guess you really learn something new every day. _

Defeating the attackers left, Zukazu said :

" Me followed you all this time because Nopon like camping. But it was reckless to come here."

" What do you mean, hairball ? "

" Brother tell Zukazu about an abandoned forest, on the back of the Bionis knee, where Arachnos live far from the Colonies. " answered the Nopon. " Reckless ! " he then added.

" Wait, so they weren't just fairytales ? " asked Reyn, rolling his right arm again.

" Hom-Hom silly. Friends should return to Colony 9 now. "

" I agree. Zukazu, thank you. I don't know what we would have done if it weren't for you ! " Fiora stroke his fur, making the Nopon blush. " I think_ Reyn _has something on his mind that he wants to share. "

Shulk was listening with a mixture of amusement and astonishment. Zukazu was one of a kind... Then , he watched Reyn, who tried to escape from Fiora's statement. _I knew she won't let him go with that ! _

" Umm.. well... ya know.. tell Marcia I like her biscuits. " Reyn stuttered.

" Thief ! Zukazu is going to teach you justice ! Plate snow taste ugh ! "

The Nopon was planning to punch the boy with his shady Biter, and he would, if Shulk did not intervened.

" Let's go back home. I, at least, had enough of this picnic. Do you know why the bridge dissapared ? " he addressed to their rescuer.

" Scary Hom-Hom colonel wanted to protect Colony 9, so he used the Mobile Artillery to blow it up ! " answered Zukazu, imitating the sound of the machine. The three friends were perplexed.

From now on, they agreed Shulk will never choose the camping spot again, and biscuits will be out of the menu,decision made especially for Reyn.

" Once !" he said, incredulous. Just once! And you wanted them too! "

**- The End – **

**After I finished this story, I realised it made my day. Thank you for reading :) –yes, smiley face again-**


End file.
